


Just a Furnace With Wings

by Excalicoe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, bofur is not a happy dwarf here, its a crime to make bofur unhappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excalicoe/pseuds/Excalicoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Think furnace, with wings!" is what Bofur told Bilbo back in Bag-End, but he realizes his mistake as Smaug burns down Lake-Town in front of his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Furnace With Wings

_"Think furnace, with wings!"_

But Smaug is so much more than that. Bofur's eyes widen in shock as the beast flies through Lake-Town, demolishing every structure in his path. He's much bigger than he ever imagined. A dragon is truly terrifying this close and Bofur is scared.

Bofur has always been perhaps happier and cheerful than most dwarves. He hasn't faced gruesome battles like Thorin or watched his father die like Dwalin. He's had nothing to dampen his spirits. Any fears that he's had, he's laughed them away, not wanting to dwell on such dark thoughts. Except of course when Bifur almost died…

The boat jerks as Tauriel halts them just before a sudden wall of flames and it pulls Bofur from his thoughts. The dragon glides by, inches from the prow of the boat. Smaug is so close to making him nothing more than a pile of ash and it terrifies him. Tears threaten to spill from his eyes as his heart races faster than ever and he can't breathe right. Too much smoke and ash he can't breathe-

He's falling.

A hand grabs him, preventing him from slipping off the boat. Someone - Bard's son - is asking if he's alright. Bofur takes a deep breath and focuses on Bain, getting his breathing under control again.

"'M fine," he mumbles, then straightens up. "A dragon can't scare me."

Because it's just a furnace with wings after all.

_Right?_


End file.
